


Lapse in Judgment

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face Slapping, Mocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg has a desire. Crowley is amused. Castiel centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapse in Judgment

Title: Lapse in Judgment  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Meg, Crowley, Castiel  
Words: 150  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Summary: Meg has a desire. Crowley is amused. Castiel centric.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

What color were they? Did he even have them anymore?

Maybe they weren't so different.

"What do you think will happen? He'll kiss you and you'll turn into a real girl?"

Crowley's hand wove into her hair; toying with the borrowed ebony locks. Meg scowled and batted his hand away.

"What are you thinking in that head? Redemption?"

Crowley's cackling was enough to drive her up a wall.

Though, it was ridiculous. An angel and a demon. Anyone would roar with laughter. Even the Winchester brothers. Especially the Winchester brothers.

Finally at her wit's end, she slapped the British bastard, and the mocking laughter immediately ceased. Though her departure was as sudden as a storm, she knew that he would soon follow. So, even after all this time, she could still be foolish. The sentiment was both comforting and pathetic.

Regardless, Meg still possessed a lingering desire to see Castiel's wings.


End file.
